My Teen Romantic Comedy is a CrUeL JoKe aS ExpECtEd
by EvilMagicman
Summary: Basically the result of watching Gotham 4x20/4x21 and Oregairu clips. No not the story. I meant the cover image. Once I got the cover image outa my head by drawing it, THEN the story popped up in my head. And so I had to get it out in the form of a oneshot. I swear this idea was drivInG mE CrAZy. So pretty much a !betrayed Hachiman similar to the Joker and how he destroyed society.


**I suppose that this oneshot is considered a crack fic? Maybe? I mean I really don't mind you taking this story seriously. I just had to get this outa my head before I go bonkers. Er should I add disclaimers too? You know what. Fack it. Just to be safe, here it is:**

 ***ahem* "I do not own any of the characters of My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている...or the characters of Gotham...or the characters of The Dark Knight."**

 _Komachi-chan. Hiratsuka-sensei. Yukinoshita-san. Yuigahama-san. Isshiki-san. People I once thought of as my family and frie-...yes family and friends. A year ago, I believed that my fami **LY aNd FrIEnDs**...excuse me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Now where was I? Ah yes my past acquaintances. I was about to talk about them. Yes. Well they were once a special group of people that I wouldn't dare compare with anyone else I have encountered in my life. For those five people were in a league of their own. Well, except the ones I can easily rely on from time to time like Zaimokuza or Totsuka. Ahhh~ Totsuk-*ahem*. Sorry._

 _By the way, did you notice the lack of honorifics I have on those two in particular? Oh yes. They were that easy for me to rely on. Of course I would have never told them that flat out. Although, I still wonder why it's still easy for me to continue do so to this very day. Eh. It's a guy thing I suppose. Specifically, my precious angel Totsu- *AHEM*! Right moving on from those two shall we?_

 _So! Regarding the five females in that special group that I sorted them into in my formerly-rotten mind. Yes I said females. I would refer to them as girls but one of them is far too old to be considered a girl. I'm not sorry. Can't help it. It is the truth after all. *Sigh* Isn't reality a cruel mistress. Far crueler than Karma in my opinion. In fact, I believe that Karma began to slowly slide over to my side the day I opened my eyes to the world. Yes. The day when reality struck me harder than that car. The day when I realized that every single thing that I have ever done for **tHeM**...was all for naught._

 _I can vividly remember the looks on their faces as I slowly opened the door to the Service Club. Their shared looks covered in fear and...perhaps regret? Forgive me. I can hardly remember at that time. I was too shocked to audibly or visibly react to the..._ _ **tHE TrUtH**. I just appeared out of nowhere with a blank look on my face and brought nothing but silence into this room which I have to admit was quite lively a good half-hour or so before I revealed myself. Lively? You may be wondering if that word is really the best word choice used to describe Soubu High School's Service Club? Yes lively. Believe me when I say that you can fit an entire dictionary with the number of insul- truthful words about me that I have overheard behind the club's door. What words that they use to describe me you may ask? Well I'll simply leave the truth that they have so happily told each other to your imagination~ Nah. I'm a nice guy so I can at least give you a hint or two..._

 _Disgusting. Creepy. Deplorable. Gross. Lecherous. Unreliable. Threat. Siscon. Brat. Troublemaker..._ _ **StAReS... VIolAteD...ScUm...EArth...SeNPaI...ImPOssIBle...Onii-chan...WoRSt...PiTYfUlNevERaBRotherUnSolVaBLeProBLeMHAyaMAOvErReSistedAuThORItIeSTRasHHaChiMaNhAHAhAHAHahAhAHahHAHAhAhAhAhAHaHA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ah see! That was quite the hint was it not? Aren't I a nice guy? Dare I say a good samarita- kidding. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. Right back to the lively room that is the Service Club. Lively? Again? Is this insanity? What am I? Crazy? No. No._ _ **nO.** I assure you that I am perfectly sane. Look at my face. Can you see it? Behold. The face of true sanity. Of course looks aren't everything. For I have a plethora of goals. I used to believe that society can be changed in time despite my actions of selflessness for my past acquaintances. But now I know. To truly change something. You must first tear down what is already there._

 _A few months after I ran away from that encounter in the Service Club, I officially began to start over a new leaf. Starting with packing up my belongings and leaving my home to Komachi after completing my irritatingly long 2nd year. Seriously, the level of patience required to ignore the attention of your classmates and your former acquaintances for the rest of the school year. Especially Hiratsuka-sensei. Oh Kami. Good to know that someone is abusing their powers as a teacher for the betterment of society. Even if it is for...Pfft. Good intentions. Ha. Can't have obstacles ruining my plans against society after all. What do you take me for? Some sort of masochist willing to take insults for the sake of others?...Ha._

 _Anyways, having left Soubu High School to rot in it's trust for their precious society, I had to end up getting a temporary full-time job at the graveyard shift to get a head start on that monthly rent I have to pay for in my new safe haven. Yes. I know. Me. Hikigaya Hachiman working. Hell is definitely freezing over. Not really. Maybe. Besides, progress requires sacrifice. And if it takes away time from my precious Vita-chan then so be it. How did I get it? Well all it took was a couple of digging during my 2nd year, little bits of truths just waiting to be revealed at my command here and there and boom. I've pretty much became a slightly bigger part of the society I despised. It's not like I wanted to join society to manipulate it from within and destroy it or anything...ya knooooow~_

 _Once the two month gap ended before my 3rd year began, I have successfully enrolled to the inferior Kaihin Sougou High School and brought it's entirety into reality few months after. It wasn't hard. See accepting reality as you now know...is like gravity. All it takes is a little push~ A couple more months later, and I have also done the same to the surrounding schools including a certain elementary school. I even have Rumi and Orimoto, my Ace and Queen, at my side as a bonus for showing them how much I've changed things. How much we've changed things. And now...now my sights are on Soubu High School._

 _Thanks to my small changes to Kaihin Sougou High School, my previous high school, Soubu High School is now in par with the rest of its surrounding schools in terms of grades and stature. And with Ace undercover in Soubu High, Queen taking control of Kaihin Sougou, and I taking over the rest, it's only a matter of time until I completely destroy the society that they hold so dear. You know as they say, out with the old and in with the new. And nobody can stop it from happening now. Prepare yourself slaves to society. For you merely have 8 hours left, until I rip the masks off your perfect faces and tear that precious society you all hold so dear **asunder.**_

 _Funny isn't it. The society that I grew up is slowly being lost to time with my new society ready to rise over its ashes. And all it takes is...pfft...heh...hehe... heheha **haAHAHAHAHA!  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _All it takes is just one bad day._

 **Phew~ DONE! So pretty much Hachiman get betrayed by those he cared for, resolves himself to not changing the current society but rather "destroying it and creating anew", uses Orimoto's high school and later on Rumi's elementary school along with other schools connected to Soubu High in order to destroy it's foundation, and ends with society's remaning hours in Hachiman's number, HACHI(EIGHT). Did I mention that he also became somewhat more like Joker rather than Batman this time around? Well boom. He did. [It'd be funny though if his followers chanted his name like "HACHIMAN! HACHIMAN!" (JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH!)] By the way, we need more !JokerHachiman stories out there. If Hachiman can be like the Batman, then he can be like the Joker too. After all, aren't Batman and Joker two sides in the same coin? If this is the first !JokerHachiman story though...YAY ME!**


End file.
